Semiconductor packages typically include a leadframe made of an electrically conductive material. An integrated circuit chip is fixed to a front face of a platform of the leadframe, and peripheral leads are connected to the chip via electrical connection wires. The assembly is encapsulated and external electrical connections are made on a rear face of the leads.